A Copy Nin' alone on Christmas
by MusoukaS
Summary: Christmas is nearing and our favourite Copy Nin’ is about to spend it alone, until he meets a good friend of his. Could this end in something much more than it was intended? KakaYama!
1. Alone on Christmas, or not?

**Title:** A Copy Nin' alone on Christmas  
**Summary: **Christmas is nearing and our favourite Copy Nin' is about to spend it alone, until he meets a good friend of his. Could this end in something much more than it was intended?  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Naruto nor it's characters. I'm only borrowing them for a little wee while until I finish this fanfiction and borrow them for another one.  
**Warning!:** mild Gai bashing and yaoi ahead. Press the lovely 'x' button if you do not support both. I'm not anti-Gai but making fun of him is simply too easy.

* * *

Christmas was entering soon and while it at first seemed months until it came, it occurred to him that those months had suddenly turned into weeks, passing him and others on a fast pace, it was now only a matter of a day before this big event occurred. Everyone in Konoha would spend it with their families, all in front of the fireplace while unwrapping Christmas presents and sipping hot choco. All would be laughing, having fun and enjoying each other company. Except for one certain Copy Ninja. He had no family left, not too many close friends, his old team, including Naruto, Sakura and Sai, would be celebrating Christmas with each other and well, he really didn't feel like annoying Iruka or Tenzou, both would have something better to do. Gai was an exception nor an option that hadn't even crossed his mind until now. Also, he didn't feel like putting some green, yet ugly, spandex on and cry his heart out while watching how the sun set down, just because it showed how 'youthful' the earth really was. Also, man hugs with Gai was not on his Christmas list this year, maybe, if Gai was lucky, it would be on next year's. Sakura had always been so polite to ask him to come but he refused every year. Settling down upon his bed and reading his books had always been enough to pass Christmas with, it gave him all the company he required. However, this year, it wasn't. They say that some things grow on you and Kakashi had thought that the loneliness had grown on him. He was more than wrong to think so.

He had taken every possible mission he could get his hands on but it was all in vain, he had finished all his missions and to his utter disliking, he was back in time to celebrate Christmas. So, there he was; all alone, strolling down a street in Konoha, in the freezing cold while it snowed. He was attempting to read his beloved book, if his scarf ever stopped with getting in the way. After one of his many attempts to get the scarf out of his eyesight, he noticed a silhouette in front of him. A silhouette that was just as lonely as he was. It must have spotted him as it started to run towards him, heck, it even waved! One thing crossed Kakashi's mind, _'Let it not be Gai, please, everyone but him! Please, let it not be Gai!!' _. He was relieved to notice that the silhouette had been in fact a good friend of his.

'Good evening senpai,' Tenzou nodded at him with a joint wide smile.

Kakashi nodded towards him as a response, while, still, trying to get the scarf out of his face. Tenzou's smile grew even wider, if possible, and he invaded Kakashi's personal space. He straightened his friends scarf.

Tenzou's hot breath had tickled Kakashi's exposed skin, 'There you go,' he had paused and pouted his lips in thought, ' Senpai, what are you doing here on Christmas Eve, all by yourself? Don't you have a beloved one to spend it with?'

Kakashi shook his head, 'No. Speaking of which, why are you wandering here by yourself?'

Tenzou laughed while scratching his head as it suddenly hit him, 'I don't have anyone else to spend it with as well. Guess that makes two of us, huh?'

Kakashi smiled in return, 'I suppose so.'

He regained his former pace and when he had just passed Tenzou, Tenzou suddenly cleared his throat sharply, a little too obvious –especially for this Copy Nin', 'Well, senpai, as we're both alone, why not spend it together?'

Kakashi sighed slightly to himself, there was no excuse he could come up with – especially because Tenzou was right, as he always was, 'You're not going to make me wear spandexes or anything weird like that?'

'Why would I-,' Tenzou paused due to the fact that Kakashi looked nothing but annoyed and disgusted towards him, 'No, of course not!'

'Good,' his tone softened, ' Promise me?'

'I promise, senpai,' Tenzou nodded and smiled as Kakashi followed his lead, 'You know, you actually never came to my place.'

**To Be Continued…  


* * *

  
A/N: Chapter 1 from a story that has 2 Chapters. If you want to make my day, hit that review button and tell me how much you like it! Nah - anything is welcome, also critique (however, I do not want to hear 'KakaxTenzou sucks' simply because I warned you there would be yaoi. Thank you kindly! :3)!**


	2. Sake soaked kisses

**Warning!:** mild Gai bashing and yaoi ahead. Press the lovely 'x' button if you do not support both. I'm not anti-Gai but making fun of him is simply too easy.  
_  
'I promise, senpai,' Tenzou nodded and smiled as Kakashi followed his lead, 'You know, you actually never came to my place.'_

* * *

  
Kakashi followed Tenzou as Tenzou walked ahead of him, guiding him through the snow towards his apartment. His Icha Icha Tactics covered a good part of his face, it was so well -hidden that, whenever Tenzou looked behind him to see if Kakashi was still following him, he could only see his spiky greyish hair peeking above the greenish blue covered book. This was convenient for Kakashi, because his eyes wouldn't stop glancing at the direction of Tenzou's firm and well-shaped behind.

_ 'Stop. Watching. Him. You. Idiot'_, Kakashi thought and mentally slapped himself.

All of the sudden, Tenzou came to an abrupt halt, which caused Kakashi to bump up against him and fall down into the cold snow. Tenzou quickly turned around and offered him his hand, 'Senpai, I'm sorry! Are you alright?', guilt was written all over his face.

'I'm fine, Tenzou. Really,' he took Tenzou's offered hand and got up. Tenzou helped him to get the snow off of him while they continued to walk. Now side by side.

'Arigatou, Tenzou,' Kakashi smiled warmly as a token of appreciation towards Tenzou's direction. Tenzou only nodded in return and pouted his lips in thought, his index finger covering and touching his lips while Kakashi followed the fingers through the corners of his eyes, 'What did you actually meant with me making you wear a spandex, senpai?'

'Ehr,' Kakashi stumbled upon the lacking off words, when Tenzou looked at his direction, he smiled again, 'Gai wants me to wear one, I'm not sure about it's purpose. Anyway, it wouldn't even suit me. It's ridiculous. ''It will show your curves, it might attract the ladies and get you a date, rival!'', ' Kakashi said while he tried to imitate Gai.

Kakashi rolled his eyes while Tenzou analyzed the famous said curves, 'Oh', was his only response. Kakashi opened his right eye and looked at Tenzou, who seemed to quite like the view he was 'analyzing' as he kept staring. A small pinkish shade of blush appeared on Kakashi's cheeks, 'Ehr, Tenzou?'

Tenzou looked up and noticed that he had been caught red-handed as Kakashi kept staring at him, his face turned a rather dark shade of red. He let out a small chuckle of discomfort while rubbing his head. When he noticed they were near his apartment, he let out a sigh of relief. He pointed in front of him, 'It's there'. Kakashi nodded and they went to his apartment in silent. No one spoke.

_'Oh, this is going to be a wonderful Christmas...,_' Kakashi thought desperately while he watched how Tenzou turned the key around in it's lock, still admiring his handsomely shaped butt.  
_'..filled with embarrassment,'_ Tenzou thought to himself, turning the key and opening the door for Kakashi.

Both were obviously thinking the same.

Kakashi entered the room and Tenzou quickly followed, closing the door silently to leave the cold behind them while he hit the light switch. He helped Kakashi with his coat and hung it up, together with his own coat. They took their shoes off and placed them beside the coat rack. Not once had Kakashi's eyes left Tenzou.

Tenzou looked around the room; it was cold, dark and empty. It wasn't very inviting nor appealing – he actually wasn't expecting to spend Christmas with someone, nor had he known that he would've been in Konoha. His mission had been cancelled for some odd reason.

'I'm sorry, Senpai, I wasn't really expecting someone,' Tenzou said while scratching the back of his skull.

Kakashi smiled and walked to the centre of the room. He turned around with an obvious wide grin you could see through his mask and had his arms raised, 'Tenzou, this is perfect!,' Kakashi paused and grinned even more, if possible, 'Just perfect.'

After lightening the fireplace, putting 2 cushions in front of it, getting some sake and settling themselves down onto the cushions in front of the fireplace, Kakashi decided to break the silence as he now found the courage to speak his mind after sharing 2 bottles of sake with Tenzou, 'Why aren't you with you loved ones?'

Tenzou shrugged while watching the fire dance in the fireplace. He could feel Kakashi's eyes staring blankly at him, piercing through his skin, waiting for more than a simple shrug.

He sipped his sake, 'My mission was cancelled,' he paused, looked Kakashi in the eyes and locked it's gaze with his own, 'I don't have anyone special to celebrate it with,' he smiled sadly.

Kakashi nodded understandingly as he, too, knew the feeling of being alone on special happenings such as Christmas. Tenzou's smile grew even wider and a reddish blush appeared upon his cheeks, 'At least we have each other now.'

Kakashi smiled in return, as suddenly something inside him started to warm him up. His cheeks turned slightly red, yet again. He blamed the sake, heck – they had drank 2 bottles of it, surely, it must've been the sake.

Their bodies were close to each others, heating each other up as if the fireplace wouldn't be sufficient enough. Kakashi leaned in closer towards Tenzou, his leg touching his friends leg. Tenzou looked at him with a raised eyebrow and pouted lips, he brought his hands up in defence, 'I'm cold, you were the one who let me fall into the cold snow, remember?'

Tenzou sighed a little and nodded, letting Kakashi invade his personal space, 'Remind me to let you lie there next time.'

'That's very unkind of you, Kohai.'

This caused Tenzou to look up, as the superior Jounin had never called him 'Kohai' and met his eyes, Kakashi smiled warmly in return – until he suddenly burst out of laughter and pushed Tenzou against the floor. He was lying there, on his side – with Kakashi sitting upon his leg and pushing his head down. God, could his heart beat any faster?

He resisted and tried to get loose but nothing seemed to work on the Copy Nin', 'Senpai? What are you doing?'

Kakashi continued to laugh while slapping Tenzou's hands away, 'Relax. I'm not going to be a bad boy nor do I bite…'

He made sure Tenzou was now lying upon his back and grabbed him by his wrists. He placed them next to his head, a wrist at each side.

He leaned in, while he still held his wrists tightly, '…much, ' he whispered in Tenzou's ear, making sure that the small hairs in Tenzou's neck rose, also due to the tickling of his hot breath, 'Senpai?'

It had send shivers down his spine while he was horrified and frozen to the ground. His heart was beating even faster, afraid that it's life was on a thin thread. Butterflies in his stomach crawled it's way up to his throat, making him utterly speechless. He was lying there – vulnerable, helpless and under Kakashi's care. This was never good.

Kakashi grabbed Tenzou by the wrists with one hand and slowly started to take his mask off with the other one. Tenzou's eyes widened, as he had never seen the Jounin's face before and was eagerly waiting, as if he was a hungry predator. His mouth slightly opened when Kakashi revealed the sharp nose and the most perfect lips he had ever seen. Dumbstruck, he tried to fight his way to get loose, moving his legs and arms as a madman but Kakashi returned his hand to Tenzou's wrist and leaned in so that he was now face to face with him.

He licked his lips and Tenzou blushed, the butterflies in his stomach going wild. He leaned in some more until his mouth was half an inch away from Tenzou's right cheek. Tenzou's eyes grew wider and he started to resist again. Kakashi grinned and suddenly licked his friends cheek. Tenzou started to pout his lips and frowned his eyebrows, 'Senpai! I'm not a lolly-!'

In the meanwhile, Kakashi followed a trail of kisses and licks towards Tenzou's mouth. He brushed his lips lightly against Tenzou's while he cut Tenzou off. Both closed their eyes and Kakashi loosened the grip around Tenzou's wrists. His right hand went to the back of Tenzou's skull, to deepen the kiss so that their sake-soaked tongues would be able to duel. Tenzou was more than eager to comply. Hands were exploring, rooming, scratching as they explored each others skin, both hungry for love… Each other's love, that is.

'Now you don't need to wear that spandex anymore,' Tenzou said between kisses and retrieved laughter from Kakashi.

This was the best Christmas yet.

Kakashi had something in store for Tenzou next year - on his naughty list to be precise.

**The End. **

* * *

  
**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little fanfiction. Go KakaYama! My English isn't the best that's around so I have difficulties explaining certain things, hurr.. Sake has about 20 % of alcohol in it per bottle.**

**If you liked this story, or you didn't, hit that review button and make my day! :D**

**Merry Christmas to you all!  
****  
Upcoming;**** More KakaYama slash Christmas fanfiction goodness!**


End file.
